


你們只是欠了一份告白。

by LLTypeA



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTypeA/pseuds/LLTypeA
Summary: 萬紬微虐小甜餅。我的興趣是把很痛的事情描寫得很痛（物理）和欺負萬里。防雷：1. 有一點受傷見血的描寫，那部份可能會造成生理不適。但對紬而言那就跟翻書被紙頁割到一樣。2. 雖然做了限制級標示，但其實沒寫他們怎麼幹嘛……大概跟 BL 漫畫總是標示限制級的道理一樣。（清水文真的不耗腦力我喜歡。（欸））3. 標題是吐槽。我想不到標題。
Relationships: 攝津萬里/月岡紬
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

他輕輕戳了幾下窩在他胸口睡得過份香甜的青年髮漩。先睡著的應該是自己，但他沒想到青年也會跟著一起睡，還把他當成抱枕。他並不討厭性事後的親暱，但有點害怕這種溫暖到無法放開的感覺。

雖然自己怎麼也稱不上老，但對方真的太年輕，以至於他無法確定要把自己放在哪個位置、又要把對方放在哪個位置。  
其實他自己覺得哪個位置都好，只是有點怕表錯情。

「萬里，秋組要開會吧？該起來囉。」

這次他把髮漩中心當成按鈕一樣搓弄，逃不過干擾的攝津萬里總算「啊？」了一聲，然後像每個人早上賴床那樣直覺地將自己抱得更緊，似乎還想蹭兩下。萬里的力氣很大，睡得迷迷糊糊的根本沒想過要控制，被這樣環胸緊抱可真的會喘不過氣。

有夠可愛，有夠難受。月岡紬哭笑不得。

「起來！」  
「咦？現在幾點？」  
「五點半？快兩個小時了。」  
「啊……要開會啊……」  
「不要再蹭了！」

雖然猜測在自己睡著期間，萬里多少有幫自己做簡單的整理，不然對方也不可能抱著汗涔涔的男人睡，但這種蹭法太令人害臊，可以的話他希望穿上衣服再說。

「真想繼續休息……」  
「再不退房會加收錢喔。」  
「是這個問題？」

萬里笑著說紬「真沒情趣」，卻也老實起身走進浴室。賓館的床與浴室只用毛玻璃隔開，不知道是支持情趣還是這種設計比較省錢。紬看著萬里的身影只思考了一下，也起身跟著走進去。

「哇！紬？」  
「我在想要不要一起洗。」  
「唔哇……要退房了才來這招？」

雖然嘴裡多了一句，但萬里還是讓開地方，方便紬沖洗。兩人分別把自己弄的滿身泡沫，又分別把自己沖洗乾淨，就像平常在宿舍習慣的那樣，完全不黏糊。最後是先一步吹乾頭髮的萬里完成了退房前最後的情趣：他仔細地幫紬把頭髮吹乾，手指滑過細軟髮絲的方式表達了細心與體貼，也許還有分不開的愛意。

「我先出去？」萬里一邊穿衣服一邊問，卻見紬光著身子打開日曆手冊確定行程。  
「嗯……我再收拾一下，等一下還要上家教課。」  
「咦？」萬里停下動作。「我勉強你了嗎？」  
「咦？怎麼會？」

紬笑著說反正是空檔，加上秋組開始密集排練後也不方便做什麼了，雖然今天是碰巧遇上，但自己本來也就有這個意思。

「只是從在咖啡店看書變成和你上賓館，我覺得滿好的。」  
「滿好的啊……」  
「啊，不要往奇怪的地方想喔。」

是要怎麼想才不奇怪啦？萬里又笑。這下他總算打理整齊，將房錢交給打算晚離開的紬後果斷道別。紬也沒有停留太久，抓準不被加錢的兩小時期限完成退房，在車站複合商店裡買了兩個飯糰（其中一個是蛋包飯糰）和茶，簡單吃過後準時抵達學生家。雖然想過在兩個家教之間的空檔跑去滾床單好像有些偏差，但這事反正誰也不會發現，他的歉疚也就沒必要表現給誰看了。

但今晚的學生有點特別，讓他覺得自己似乎做了壞事。

這個學生是萬里的戲迷。

家教中心配給工作時，只會大致分配地區、學級和專業，有些家長（或教師自己）會要求指定性別，除此之外雙方都無法預先知曉對象身份，尤其家教老師的履歷相對學生而言更加簡單（至少沒有住所），一般而言學生是不可能認識老師的。  
但這個學生在紬試教時就先點明：自己有去看過滿開劇團的戲，所以知道紬。  
本來以為是遇到冬組的戲迷，結果一路說下來，才瞭解對方喜歡的是秋組。知道他更是攝津萬里這個人的戲迷，是在上了五堂課之後，突然從對方的言行中察覺的。  
紬無意確認自己的發現有多接近事實，畢竟在此他是一介家教，儘管偶有閒聊，重點還是放在課業輔導，那些事於情於理、於公於私，他都不該過份涉入；但像今天這種狀況，他自然也會感到在意。

（總覺得有點抱歉。）

只是無論自己心裡有多少小劇場，他依然不能放任學生不專心。高中課業有些部份非常艱澀，不是隨便誰都能仰賴天份學有所成，眼下這個學生資質不錯，但學習不得法，又不專心的話就真的什麼都學不會了。

但他今天特別不在狀況內，平常可以幫助專心的方法對方都不領情，比起不想學習，更像在反抗什麼。通常這種行為只會在試教時遇到，確定家教約之後再怎麼樣也能有所緩和，突如其來的拒絕反應讓紬百思不得其解。

「你發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「和老師沒有關係。」

結果紬也只能把煩惱留給下次的自己。

＊

「啊，老師，這是那孩子說要給你的。」

雖然今天也沒能解開學生心防，但來到這裡會讓他想起因為排練變得難得見面的萬里，所以紬也算是喜歡這次工作地點。但看到學生家長拿出彷彿學校家政課水準的手工餅乾，紬想著自己也許太過鬆懈了。

「雖然很感謝，但我們不適合收家長或學生的禮物……」  
「我也這麼想……但那孩子這陣子好像在煩惱什麼，突然送禮物給老師說不定也有關係，實在很抱歉，但能不能至少讓我告訴他你收下了呢？」  
「有機會的話，我下次會和他好好討論。但禮物實在……」  
「拜託您了，我實在不想看他傷心。」

有錢請家教的中產階級主婦果然很懂情緒勒索和推卸責任。講到這個份上，紬只能苦笑著收下，再三囑咐下不為例，因為家教中心不允許。對方嘴上說了瞭解，但送紬出門時又補上：「那孩子說不定希望知道老師對禮物的感想」，在紬回應之前就先一步道了晚安，關上門躲回去了。

瞭解自己收下的是真正的燙手山芋，紬萬分為難。

＊

吃過臣準備的宵夜，洗過澡回到房間，紬在重新確認行程與整理包包時順便也把那袋餅乾拿出來，煩惱地盯著瞧。總是睡得早的同寢室友見他沉吟不斷，便湊過來問他怎麼回事。

「不小心收下學生的禮物，在想該怎麼辦。」  
「不能丟掉嗎？」  
「因為被要求回覆感想啊……」  
「隨便說好吃不就得了。」  
「啊哈哈，如果是普通的學生也許可以吧。」

但這個學生只喜歡秋組，就他觀察，更精確地說是「只喜歡萬里」，那為什麼做了餅乾是交給他而不是請他轉交？兩人的上課氣氛直到上次才開始變得不對勁，在此之前其實也處的算不錯。若是普通狀況，他大可直接對自己提出要求，而不是透過家長施壓。  
這份禮物真的不對勁。

「萬一學生是為了整我，做得很難吃怎麼辦？」  
「比起好吃不好吃，你更要擔心會不會中毒吧。」

說得有理。紬一邊覺得丞在這種時候特別中肯，一邊鼓起勇氣咬掉一口，結果也如丞預言的馬上呸了出去。

「咳，什……」  
「怎麼？真的很難吃嗎……紬！？」

紬拿起水杯喝水漱口，然後呸在臉盆裡，吐出的水裡帶著血絲。丞見狀扳開那些餅乾，發現每一片裡都有幾根針。

「我看！」丞架住紬的下巴拉出他的舌頭仔細檢查，幸好傷口不深，只是緩緩冒著血珠。但這麼惡劣的「禮物」讓丞真的非常生氣，眉頭皺得似乎可以殺死蚊子。

「哪裡的臭小孩！你馬上通知不教這個學生了！」  
「等、丞，不行。」  
「難道你還要去？不准！」  
「我會取消這個學生，但不是馬上……家教中心處理沒那麼快，我也不能說原因在我收了禮物，那會變成我理虧。」

丞嘟囔著這什麼爛工作，紬也只能回以苦笑。

「而且我終於搞懂發生什麼事了。」

這種程度的惡意不會突然產生，總要有什麼契機讓對方累積對自己的厭惡，直到再也無法忍受——一直處得不錯的學生突然對老師產生如此深邃的惡意，要說是家教途中心懷齟齬那也太過小題大作了。

那自己和這名學生的接點，或許只剩下那個人。

「這世界上有任何事由可以合理化這種惡意傷害嗎？」  
「外人看起來沒有，但對當事人而言，這種事只會一次比一次深刻地相信是對方的錯。正因為是無法合理化的行為，才會透過責怪對方來合理化自己……啊……我真的不該收下的……」  
「下次你就記得不要吃來路不明的東西。」  
「啊哈哈哈……」

要說下次的話，萬一是學生跑來劇團鬧怎麼辦？所以他不能照丞所言當機立斷取消家教約，至少得讓學生停止合理化傷害衝動的思維才行。

在丞幫他張羅鹽水和消炎用口內膏的期間，紬也仔細思考著應對法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 方便閱讀分個段。→


	2. Chapter 2

＊

雖說正在緊鑼密鼓排練中，但日常生活的改變不大，該上班的還是會去上班、該上課的更是會被趕去上課，在一次比一次理解角色的過程中，能抽離狀態回到日常，也是相當重要的心態。至於某些「回檔」比較慢的人，監督的建議是給自己設定一個開關。雖說這種作法會減少即興演出的彈性，終歸而言，也不過是訓練方向的差異問題。若是非常需要即興的演出，就會做針對在戲劇中處理意外的訓練吧？這麼說來，無論發生什麼變化都能不斷演下去的夏組，在劇目或表演風格都十分特殊。

扯的遠了。對攝津萬里而言，他「回到日常」的作法是「觀察」周遭日常，藉由周遭成員的平均值來感受自己置身的場合。這種方式一直被左京稱作「賣弄小聰明」，但他自認這對創造環境氛圍的能力也是有所幫助。而若撇開身為演員的狀態不談，這種觀察力也方便他確認身邊人的狀態——他覺得，這陣子，和紬見面或對話的次數太少了。

紬的手機選字錯誤百出，平時他會藉此調笑，紬儘管害羞得可以卻也還是盡力傳來訊息，這點特別讓他覺得可愛，所以很喜歡和紬傳訊息，再忙都不會忘記。   
但老是只能從訊息內容想像對方努力打字的模樣，再怎麼倍感窩心也有其極限，他真的很想見到人。也不需要特別怎麼做，看見他的笑臉然後彼此擁抱一下便充分足夠，但礙於雙方的生活型態與活動期間的差別，在這個連晚餐都能分出三個時段的宿舍裡要能自然見上面還真不容易。

但他真的開始覺得奇怪，是連抽空去咖啡廳都見不到人時。他平時很得意自己有「找到紬」的能力：自己和紬似乎有連結彼此的小默契，經常能在沒有特別約見的情形下在各個曾分享給彼此的咖啡廳巧遇。他喜歡走到專心看書的紬桌前，等他察覺到自己慢慢抬頭，然後露出全然信任的喜悅笑容。那有著得到理解的寬慰與見到面的滿足，每看見一次都覺得彼此心中的愛在慢慢加深。

但這個能力現在失靈了。究竟是他找不到紬或紬不想被他找到？

以往到底是他「找到紬」，還是紬「讓他找到」呢？

他拿出手機仔細檢查這幾天和紬的訊息往來，怎麼也看不出是否發生什麼特別的事。但他也看出來了：紬也沒說過有沒有發生什麼事。是一直如此，還是最近特別如此？萬里鑽進牛角尖，翻著頁面追溯他們這幾年的對話，然後越看越不懂。

想著「果然不見面會有很多事無法理解」而傳訊約會，卻得到拒絕的回應——紬排了看戲，而秋組早已進入動態排練，確實不適合陪著去看別的戲。若能當情境參考也罷，表演法什麼的到這個階段實在不建議臨陣磨槍。

但一直見不到面，萬里覺得自己的日常被嚴重破壞，嚴重到會被左京怒斥身為組長怎麼可以不專心的程度。他再這麼三心二意下去，感覺臭左京會要他先去解決問題再回來排練，但問題在他根本不知道出了什麼問題。

這種狀況持續到公演前一週，已經連十座都開始覺得奇怪，感覺左京的耐性就要告罄，紬難得地在排練結束後過來領人。

「我被拒絕了好多次。」萬里晃了晃手機，找到機會抱怨就順便撒嬌一波。   
「抱歉抱歉，最近真的不太適合，不過事情快結束了。」   
「什麼事情？」   
「有個學生想岔了，正在教育指導。」

萬里不能理解什麼「教育指導」要家教老師犧牲私人時間。

「什麼學生啊，不能不教嗎？」   
「嘻嘻，丞也這麼罵我。但真的解決這次問題後就會換掉了啦。」   
「然後呢？你是想我了還是需要我幫忙？」   
「都有都有。」面對萬里的直球，紬只是笑著接過去，並遞出空白的簽名板與麥克筆。「我想要你的簽名板。」   
「給學生？這樣好嗎？」   
「視情況決定，但我想要籌碼。」

萬里咬著筆蓋支支吾吾，但紬知道他是想問「跟學生交流要什麼籌碼」。要丞來說，比起籌碼，這更像誘騙野獸的毒餌。但紬這時不打算多做解釋。

「要寫名字嗎？」萬里舉著自己的簽名板，覺得簽得十分帥氣，又有點後悔簽得太帥氣。   
「不用吧，不用對他這麼好。」

於是萬里又得意了起來。

結果一直到公演結束，萬里都不曉得紬和學生發生過什麼事，但那個簽名板似乎確實交給學生了，也收到紬已經停止這份家教約的回報。除了馬上就是冬組自己的公演準備以外，兩人身上都該沒有大事可以干擾彼此親暱了。

應該是這樣才對，但那一天臣在晚餐問起紬的傷，左京甚至問起了他從沒聽說過的跟蹤狂。那時在餐桌上的不是紬，是同組的丞。這麼一想他也很長一段時間沒在晚餐時遇見他了。   
丞簡單地說事情都解決了，因為紬很散漫，他還幫忙多注意了一段時間。

「什麼跟蹤狂？紬的嗎？」

左京靜默，這題還是丞代為回答：「前陣子那傢伙和家教學生有一點糾紛，因為你們秋組要準備公演了，他想在不過份公開的情況下解決問題，所以沒說。現在已經沒事了……應該吧。」   
「那為什麼臣和左京會知道？」   
「呃……自然而然？我是因為紬都不吃晚餐了，覺得很在意，去問才知道發生很多事。早前還傷到舌頭只能吃流質食物……我還為此試著開發快速吞嚥的菜單，但要顧及營養的話會變成很恐怖的東西所以失敗了。」   
「迫田跟我說過有人鬼鬼祟祟，我們去看就覺得和月岡有關。有高遠陪著我想說不會出太大的問題，但高遠今天人在這，我才想問問狀況的。我也是第一次聽到『發生很多事』這個說法。」

萬里覺得什麼解釋都不能安撫他，歸根究底他根本不瞭解為什麼自己要在餐桌上聽別人說起這些事。

「我會跟紬說你很關心他。抱歉讓大家擔心了。」

高遠丞這句話更是把他砸得蒙了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 方便閱讀分個段。→
> 
> \--
> 
> 我有在想到底多少人察覺到他們搞在一起。我在寫的時候覺得是偷偷來，但寫一寫就露餡了。  
> （就，設定不完善）


	3. Chapter 3

＊

也許因為那份疙瘩在心裡存在感太重，萬里失去了和紬傳訊息的興致。可一旦自己停止主動聯繫，紬那邊也一副理所當然地再也沒了消息。加上和先前一般的，因為生活型態和活動期間不同，平時在宿舍裡也難得見面，而現在要他去嘗試彼此之間的小默契還算不算數，由於早先失敗的經驗，他一來害怕，二來也想著憑甚麼又是自己主動，於是只能孤獨地持續增加無法分享的口袋咖啡廳清單。

這個彆扭一路鬧到皆木綴差不多要開始哀號劇本缺乏靈感的時期，也就是冬組接著的公演準備期。在那之前，必定會有一場組長會議。會議途中，紬不曾將自己遇到的麻煩提出來討論，好像那完全與劇團無關，純粹是個人私事，解決了就解決了，不須要報告。而春組與夏組的兩名組長也和自己一般不曾被告知細節，自己是無從探問，他們是不曉得要問。所以這仍是一場如往常般和平的會議。

萬里真的沒辦法了。會議結束後他攔住紬，說，需要他協助演技指導。

「演技指導的話，不是左京先生會幫忙嗎？你們自主排練時直接請教他不是比較好？」   
「……你明知道我想要談的是什麼。」

這種事不關己的回答讓萬里十分生氣，但在他真的生氣前紬先笑了起來。

「對不起，對不起，我知道你想談話。只是很久沒和你說話了，我想開點玩笑。」

「很久沒和你說話了」，萬里也這麼覺得。久的恍若隔世，讓他又見到這個笑容的瞬間就沒了脾氣。

「去中庭吧？這個時間沒什麼人，我也正打算去整理花圃。萬里就來幫我吧。」   
「說到花圃，之前是不是討論過要在那裡種菜？」   
「照顧菜和照顧花不太一樣呢……我做得來嗎……」   
「香草的話照顧起來差不多？」   
「香草更纖細，而且更容易被鳥或貓吃掉喔。」

就算因為鬧彆扭而不聯絡，再交談時卻也和往常一樣，好像什麼事都沒發生。好像紬往常傳給他的訊息那般，很努力地回覆他，讓他感受到用心與重視，但卻意外地沒有透露自己半點訊息。

為什麼會有這種落差呢？

「紬，關於剛才要說的事……」   
「你是說演技指導？」   
「不是！」   
「啊哈哈！」   
「可惡！第二次了！不要再有下一次了啊！我很認真的！」

然後紬將笑容裡的喜悅收起，只是留著笑。那種溫柔讓萬里心顫，領會到要論「認真談話」，自己對認真的想像遠遠比不上社會人士的。   
明明是自己打算興師問罪，但氣勢都跑到紬那邊了。

「如果我做了第三次呢？」   
「……我會生氣。」   
「生氣然後呢？」

生氣然後呢？自己先前也真的很生氣，但再見到紬之後就一點也不覺得。

「……如果這樣會讓你覺得很開心的話，那我氣完就忘了。」

紬瞪大眼睛，似乎沒想過是這種答案。他本以為以萬里的個性，搞不好會說出要施以小懲什麼的，總之要先出口氣再談原諒。

「那可以換我問了嗎？為什麼你出事不讓我知道？只有丞那傢伙從頭參與到尾我覺得很不高興。」   
「……對不起？」   
「紬……」

這人還真的打了第三次迷糊仗。第三次！

「哈哈，對不起，原諒我吧。當時真的發生很多事，也真的不適合告訴你。」   
「那我現在可以聽嗎？交往的人有事不依賴我，事情結束後還不跟我說明讓我覺得很難過，難過到咖啡都變難喝了。」

紬原本就要開口，但突然醒悟一個問題。

「交往？我們在交往嗎？」   
「等等，紬，」萬里抓住紬的雙臂使勁地搖，「我們什麼事都做了你怎麼會覺得沒在交往，覺得在交往的只有我嗎？」

短暫崩潰過後，才終於放手朝天嘆氣：「你對我的喜歡不是那回事嗎？一直以來都是我誤會了嗎？」   
「沒有誤會啦，我喜歡你。我只是不太確定我們的關係算不算交往。」   
「為什麼會不確定啊？我喜歡你啦。我喜歡到如果你真的說對我的喜歡和我的不一樣，我當下就會開始追你的地步啦。」

萬里扒著頭髮，說了聲「受不了」，然後踏出一大步把還在發呆的紬抱進懷裡。

「不要想一堆有的沒的，把我當戀人啦。比你小不行嗎？」

然後紬也輕輕地把頭靠上去，說：「不會不行。我很高興。」

然後他們又踏進平常愛用的賓館，全然不想理會之後有什麼行程。至少萬里的記憶裡自己之後沒有計畫，紬既然選擇整理花圃，那一直到晚上相信也不會再有什麼約。他們已經兩個多月沒有親吻，此時沒有要分開的意思，就連剝除彼此衣服時都不願意分開。

「這麼說來，臣說你舌頭受傷了？」   
「那不重要。」

紬抱怨萬里的離去，主動湊上親吻。這是他第一次覺得可以毫無顧忌地獨占這個年輕男人，就算是為了關心他，他也不接受對方分心。而萬理從這與以往不同的積極查覺到紬的急切，也拋開那些不被本人當一回事的問題，細細服務紬身上每一吋他經年累月研究出來的敏感帶。

總是被這個人耍著玩，那在床上他就要疼愛到這個人到他完全融化。他喜歡讓他帶著哭腔求他，讓他在甜膩的鳴喘中高潮，讓他在高潮中抱緊自己反覆叫著他的名，讓他陷入難以自持的泥沼再讓他從堆疊飽脹的快感中解放。

紬也喜歡。他喜歡被萬里索求，喜歡自己全身上下身體內外都被萬里所愛。

最後兩人在房內撒盡熱情，好一段時間只能忙著喘息。

「所以呢？到底是什麼事情這麼不適合告訴我？」

總算是萬里先恢復狀態，從冰箱裡取出包裝水，細心地先轉開瓶蓋再交給紬。

「我在想，那天我們從賓館離開的時候，可能被那個學生看到了。」   
「噗！呸！啥？」

紬笑著說明經過。關於學生對萬里太過熱愛，激發出他的推理潛能，所以發現了家教老師和自己崇拜的演員有一腿的事實；由於學生對家教老師原本也抱有一定程度的好感，這種「明知自己喜歡的演員是誰，卻瞞著自己和對方交往」的狀態激怒了他，一個思想偏差他就成為帶有威脅性的跟蹤狂的故事。

「從車站樓梯被推下來的時候我真的嚇了一跳，幸好丞一直跟著我，才沒真的受傷。」   
「……我的粉？你讓我簽名的那個？」   
「那已經是最後階段了，我戰勝了他對你的愛喔。」

紬說得輕描淡寫，趴在床上側過臉看著萬里。

「因為我不想再輸了，所以我好好戰鬥過了喔。」

萬里說，如果紬對他的喜歡和自己的不一樣，那他當下就會開始追求他。   
紬也是。即使無法肯定萬里的喜歡和自己的一樣，卻也會為了自己的喜歡認真面對「情敵」的惡意。

「如果你真的受傷……你想過我的心情嗎？」   
「所以才不想讓你知道啊。萬人迷真是有夠麻煩。」   
「我都忍受戀人不把我當戀人看待的屈辱了，只不過戀人是萬人迷這種小事，你就多擔待吧。」

「但下次不要再瞞我了。」萬里補充。紬只是笑著不做應答。

隨後兩人又一起進浴室，這次總算把戀人在浴室裡會做的事都做了。紬笑著問萬一在宿舍浴場裡遇到想起來該怎麼辦？萬里煩躁地回了句「我怎麼知道」，同時毫不猶豫地進入紬的身體。

他是真的不知道可以怎麼辦，也許半夜約出來再來一次吧。不然怎麼辦。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次我寫完才貼的！我好乖！（？？？）
> 
> 而且這次他們應該是一起走出賓館的。不需要分開走了。我就大聲說我們在一起。  
> （莫名囂張）


End file.
